User talk:Semyon
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wikination, the Lovia wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:The Pub page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DimiTalen (Talk) 15:33, May 26, 2010 :Welcome at Lovia! SjorskingmaWikistad 15:39, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Citizenship 09:26, June 12, 2010 (UTC)}} :Official name: Semyon Breyev :Residence: Abby Springs, Newhaven :Sex: Male :Thanks. Semyon Edikovich 09:31, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Wow, and you got that without the nagging. 09:58, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :::I wish. Semyon Edikovich 12:34, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well then, you are hereby a citizen! Congratz :) 12:37, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::Woohoo! Semyon Edikovich 12:39, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::The first rule to being a Lovian citizen is learning how to use "naranja" 12:40, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I failed already. :( Semyon Edikovich 12:51, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::No way, you are doing ! 12:52, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Map The map in your subpage... Like it? Marcus Villanova 20:56, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :lol Villanova Way... yeah, it's good, I want to add some stuff though. Semyon Edikovich 12:44, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :Yay ir's 'ight! Marcus Villanova 18:13, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :So add some stuff i see you added a lake/Ocean thingy cool! Marcus Villanova 18:14, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Welcome A warm welcome with the Liberal Democrats. Percival E. Galahad 11:03, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks . Semyon E. Breyev 12:33, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Teams! Man you went full out, Thanks! Finally Seven has not one but two teams! But I need a logo for the Contra United and Frisco Eagles by the end of the day or some time soon! Thanks man you've really ben a great help Marcus Villanova 15:26, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :I was only gouing to make two like you said, but Sjors made Contra United so I had to make a third to balance it out Semyon E. Breyev 15:31, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :yay I saw that Thanks a ton you've been a big help to expanding the soccer in Lovia! Marcus Villanova 15:41, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Welcome in my town, I hope you enjoy Jon Johnson 12:44, July 16, 2010 (UTC) ::O you didn't welcome me at all! 12:48, July 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh I didn't notice, also welcome :p Jon Johnson 12:53, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks, I will. Semyon E. Breyev 12:59, July 16, 2010 (UTC) LSCA MSL Congress Please join us at the LSCA MSL Forum to vote on Expansion. Thnx Marcus Villanova 23:31, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Parties Do you want to become one the parties in the new trial? Because it is an trial against a racist fascist called drabo. we dont want his racist vandalism. Pierlot McCrooke 18:16, August 26, 2010 (UTC) LSCA MSL Congress We need your vote right now! Thank you! Also good luck in the elections! Marcus Villanova Walden 15:21, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Site council rotating membership The Wikination community decided to create a Wikination:Site council to decide on several website and community issues, such as forums, community pages, blocks, page protections, deletions, etc. The council consists of three bureaucrats and four rotating active community members. You were selected randomly as one of those four active citizens. Will you take up this responsibility for the next two months? Please respond soon. 08:07, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :If the user does not respond within 3 days, another active user will be selected. :This concerns actual site management, not political power in Lovia. ::Thank you very much, but at the moment I need to concentrate on schoolwork. (You might have noticed I’ve been quite inactive for some time.) --Semyon 13:10, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Future Cooperation It seems like you and I will be the Governor and the Deputy, so here's a first attempt of me to make our cooperation one of the best in Lovia. I'm willing to divide the tasks, but we'll have to make arrangements, off course we need to wait until after the election, but that's not so far from now. JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 10:20, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :Well, we are both reasonable guys, so that should be possible. --Semyon 12:15, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::I like this . Good luck you two! 12:52, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Well' we'll sit together some day later, see you then :p JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 13:23, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::User:Jon Johnson/Seven, take a look, and please add more cases, I don't know enough of the state, to give a full summary JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 08:06, October 19, 2010 (UTC) hi No i'm not daddy yankee. Horton11 19:19, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, thanks. --Semyon 22:01, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, and some plans I am very absent lately, that's because I have a lot of work to do! I hope that you as a a deputy help me through this difficult period! Thanks! Also I'll try to make a plan of what we need to change, this plan will come soon. I hope you like it! JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 16:50, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :It's all right, but I'm unwilling to do too much without your approval. --Semyon 21:10, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for fixing the typo. Even those little edits help out a lot. Edward Hannis 19:37, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :No problem. --Semyon 21:04, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks...with an award As a semi new user you've shown great talent in editing and amazing pages. YOu still have alot to learn but are defintly on your way! Great job and we hope that you can continue. The Wikination:Gifts and awards gives you the Bouquet and Flowers award. Thanks from - Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 22:10, November 25, 2010 (UTC) 125px-Flower bouquet.png|''Bouquet of Flowers'' Talk:Conservative Christian Party of Lovia See my proposal. I'd like to let you know that you can count on my support! Bucu 15:30, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Back Is it you again Semyon? Percival E. Galahad 09:16, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :Hi there! Yes it is, see my message of Dimi's talk page. Semyon 09:22, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Welcome back! Percival E. Galahad 09:22, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :::Thank you. :) Semyon 09:23, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::Welcome comrade! The CCPL and it's candidates need your support. Pierius Magnus 09:24, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::I'll vote when an admin tells me they believe I am Semyon. Semyon 09:28, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::::That's probably for the best. Glad you're back though. :) Pierius Magnus 09:31, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Welcome back! I find it a pity that you did not decide to run for MOTC :| Cristian Latin 10:39, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::There you go 14:51, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Thanks for voting CCPL. Not to be Al Pacino -esque, but "you da man." Edward Hannis 17:09, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::I am. Semyon 17:10, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Semyon, would you please consider keeping your votes "within the party"? Me, Latin and Hannis also need your support - Yuri doesn't, he has nine communists behind him. Pierius Magnus 17:14, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Congress Would you be so kind to vote for people within CCPL? I, personally, could use your support and so could mr. Latin and mr. Hannis I believe. When you left our party because you disliked party politics I believe you made it clear you would still support our party, so that includes: voting for our candidates. Had you run in the elections you would have had our support aswell, but due to unfortunate circumstances this apparantly did not happen. Kind regards, Pierius Magnus 09:23, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :I don't really know how to explain my feelings about this. I left the CCPL so I could vote for who I wanted, without being forced into nonsense like this. Ultimately, my votes are my own, and making a citizen vote for specific candidates, like the ‘plan’ above does, undermines democracy. Semyon 09:43, January 3, 2011 (UTC) ::I take that as a no, then. And no, we do not have some sort of elaborate scheme to win, neither have we made up who votes for who, all we try is to keep our votes within the party in order to get each and everyone of our people elected. Conservatism has never been very strong in Lovia, we need to take every chance we got to shine, or else four hardworking Christian politicians will drown in a sea of militant atheists. Well, in any case, I respect your decision though that does not stop me from regretting in. Pierius Magnus 13:10, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :::"Drown in a sea of militant atheists" xD. May I just make one remark? There have never been anti-religious (nor extremist religious) bills in Congress. We had one or two secular themes, and that was all. It's pretty ridicule to make this the Big Conservative Campaign Theme 13:47, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Glad to have you back When the elections are over, we might focus on Seven, what do you think? JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 12:49, January 3, 2011 (UTC) AltHist Yep, that's me! And as to how I heard about this, somebody (Pierius Magnus or something) was talking about it on my friend's talk page, and I decided to pop in to see what it was about. BoredMatt 20:55, January 10, 2011 (UTC)﻿ :Ah, so publicity DOES work :P Cristian Latin 20:56, January 10, 2011 (UTC) You know me, I'm the publicity guy! Pierius Magnus 20:57, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :Haha, nice one . Cristian Latin 20:58, January 10, 2011 (UTC) I lost us one man so I figured I ought to make up for it! Pierius Magnus 21:01, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for fixing up those articles I forgot :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:43, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :S'alright. Semyon 18:58, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Hello No problem with the fixes. I may stick around for a bit. :)--Trip 20:31, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Censoring Don't censor profanity. Thanks. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:37, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :And what I mean by this is, I saw that you replaced the "damn" in Zack's comment with #$%!. Don't do that again. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:39, May 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Agreed. Please Mr. Semyon, don't fucking censor people anymore it's fucking not appreciated, damnit! The Master's Voice 18:02, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :::Super seriously... The Master's Voice 18:03, May 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::Anyways damn is not a bad word, it was in Gregory Peck's time though HORTON11 18:04, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :::::Damn ain't too bad... nothing wrong with fuck, shit & cunt either. I won't be censored, God damnit, this ain't the bloody USA with all those nuttjob puritans... The Master's Voice 18:08, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :Hey just beacuse i'm a bloody american doesn't fucking mean I love God. That man is my homedogg. Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:01, May 19, 2011 (UTC) @MV - STOP FUCKING CURSING DAMMIT!!! Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:08, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Well... I apologise for that. I was using a public computer which replaced profanity with strings of characters. I guess when I saved changes those got added to the page, and then you jumped to conclusions as I had mentioned being a Christian . (the reason, btw, that I have started a new section is that I am again in the library, and I see Master and Marcus have been using some choice language ) --Semyon 17:16, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Well, that's a crafty piece of software on that comp. What a bitchy public computer. Maybe they just don't want you to leave a note to the next user with tons of swear words. xD —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:27, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Ha lolz i love my language it's awesome sauce =] Marcus/Michael Villanova 00:56, May 21, 2011 (UTC) 7 Add it to the list of political parties...but in the meantime are you going to join 7? It seems like your kind of party. Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:59, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :No, I'll stay as an independent for now. I'll take some of my congressmen from there tho'. --Semyon 10:13, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Profanity What's up with you removing all profanity (or whatever word looks like it)? Could you maybe explain why you find this neccesary? The Master's Voice 15:40, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :I already explained this. I do a lot of editing from my public library, and the computers there have a program which blanks out words it thinks are profanity, and if I'm not careful they get saved into the text. I am really sorry it keeps happening, but when I make a quick edit I forget to check. --Nikolai Koshkov, a.k.a Semyon 15:53, October 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay, never mind that. Must've missed your explanation earlier then. The Master's Voice 15:58, October 10, 2011 (UTC) ...Continuing on England Yeah between the three, I mostly agree with Labour, David Cameron really loses every PMQ's and with a conservative rebellion last week, he looks really weak. And yeah i agree Cameron does NOTHING and complains about "LABOUR SUCKED!!! NOTHING CAN HAPPEN!!!" Nick Clegg fumbled the ball 1 meter away from the goal line... Pretty good eletion result, Good policies... then he failed the people and agreed with too many right and center-right values. Gave up on the students along time ago, and green values. He just is down right dumb, Chris Hunue should have been party leader. Ed Miliband is da shit, points out cameron and coalition's stupid mistakes and views and does it cool. But always has some weird white patch in his hair...His pet peigion must hate him...tho is a bit too close to the trade unions. I don't live in England but plan to go to University in London in a few years, Richmond Univesity beacuse my highschool is IB and has special connections. Lulz anyway are you Labour, Tory, Lib Dem, UKIP?...OR A BNP? no jk =p Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:39, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Oh and sorry if you could look back at Forum:The Pub/National Anthem could you tell me about you peice you uploaded there, It says it's played in 4/4 and played piano, but could you please add in some tempo markings. Sorry for being picky =] Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:55, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Can you answer =] Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:12, November 1, 2011 (UTC) :Hi Marcus, sorry I didn’t answer before. :Politics is quite fluid in Britain, so I could see myself voting for any of the three major parties (tho’ definitely not the BNP :P). Currently I’m swinging between Labour and the Conservatives. I don’t like Cameron personally, but I admire his courage in making some radical cuts and even attempting to reform the NHS. On the other hand I dislike his brand of Eton-educated conservatism – I guess you could say I’m more socially conservative whereas he’s more economically conservative. :We do the IB too, so it’s a small world I guess. :P I’m in the throes of my final year at the moment. If you really want to study in Britain you should probably come and visit sometime – if you’re considering any universities other than Richmond it would be a good idea to visit ucas.com. However, you probably don’t have to make any big decisions yet. :) --Semyon 19:48, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :I see you agree with the "biggest top-down reconstruction of the NHS" lulz he sounds stupid when he says that. Yeah i def wanna study abroad in either canada or britian (But praying for britian) Marcus/Michael Villanova 00:23, November 6, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't know I agree with averything he does (I love the fact we have a free health service) but the NHS eats up about £200bn every year, which IMO is too much. Anyway, even touching it is an achievement; it's a political taboo. --Semyon 10:43, November 6, 2011 (UTC) :::He blew it basically, alot of people are turned off conservatives, alot of Lib Dems feel betrayed and Labour right now is on top. Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:40, November 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::If you look at the polling figures, they haven't actually lost much support - they're still between 35% and 40% which is good considering the result in the election was 36.9% and a year has passed. The main change is the Lib Dem drop of 10% and a corresponding Labour gain. --Semyon 13:46, November 6, 2011 (UTC) :::::A website I check from time to time is http://www.electoralcalculus.co.uk/homepage.html. --Semyon 13:50, November 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Agreed Marcus/Michael Villanova 14:00, November 6, 2011 (UTC) You Decide 2012 You Decide 2012! Hello, , it's time to vote! If you already did, great, but here's some tips for everyone. Tips * Don't vote for "abstentioners". PM Villanova has stated this in his outgoing campaign speech, and voting for them just makes everything worse. So don't do that. :P * Take your time and decide carefully. Voting closes at January 21, so why fret? * I ENCOURAGE YOU TO BE A BUDDHIST - No sectarian crap, swy. ;( Respond here for anything about YD2012. -- 16:49, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, Semyon, but fictitious is just a better sounding word than fictional. That style guide is probably really obscure and has opinions than aren't shared by other guides. I will have to keep undoing you, because fictitious sounds better. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:05, January 8, 2012 (UTC) *http://answers.yahoo.com/question/index?qid=20080110202010AAtbyUb *http://www.usingenglish.com/forum/ask-teacher/57257-fictional-ficticious.html *http://www.bbc.co.uk/dna/mble/html/NF2712585?thread=4559705 *http://honda-tech.com/showthread.php?p=14074766 *http://newsgroups.derkeiler.com/Archive/Alt/alt.usage.english/2007-08/msg04563.html These are the relevant results from the first page of Google search. I admit most of them are fora, but they make the same point - fictitious has subtle connotations that fictional does not. If that's not good enough, my COED gives an additional definition of 'fictitious' as 'counterfeit, not genuine'. I'd also like to point out that you are not an admin, and you do not have the right to 'keep undoing' me. And your rather arbitrary decision that 'fictitious sounds better' is, well... arbitrary. --Semyon 16:18, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :Good points, but I still think that fictitious is a more stylish way of saying fictional. It may be arbitrary but I still want fictitious on there, even if might not be the most correct, as you've proven. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:22, January 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Bear in mind that Dimitri's English was not perfect when he wrote that, tho' it was very good. But anyway, wth, I've suddenly lost interest in this argument. :P --Semyon 16:24, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :::Good. And also all the welcomes will keep saying fictitious even after it is changed, and then it won't be consistent. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:26, January 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::Well, I think (I'm not a native speaker, I do study British English though, but still my English sucks :P) "fictional" sounds better, 'cause "fictitious" sounds like.. tits... --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:26, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::The second t in fictitious is pronounced like a sh. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:30, January 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I know, but it's still alliteration with "ti" and a sibilant :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:31, January 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::@TM: that's not an argument. We have User:OwtbBot who can fix that without half an hour. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:27, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Coalition I'd be glad to join a conservative coalition. Of course nothing is set til the end and I'll probably still co-operate with the labour coalition on the points I noted. Is CCPL in? Kunarian 16:11, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :You'd have to ask them actually, but I don't foresee difficulties. :D --Semyon 16:18, January 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Great! Kunarian 16:21, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :::Sure, CCPL is willing to join a conservative coalition. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:21, January 8, 2012 (UTC) If we want to be a real coalition, we should think about discussing issues first, before voting in the 2nd Chamber. But that's something for later worrying :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:32, January 8, 2012 (UTC)